Phinal Phantasy - The Pre Years
by CJ0fail
Summary: "6 stones; Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Light and Darkness; The savior has to free all of them. Therefore he has to visit 6 gruesome places. If he succeeds, he is free to leave and is allowed to go back to his world. However, if he fails, he will be a slave to the darkness until the day he dies." That is what Hexe Noma, a villager, tells the clueless Emil. Featuring only OCs!
1. Prologue

**Thank you for visiting this Fanfiction :)****  
**

**Maybe you have already read it in the plot that the story features only OCs.**** I wanted to make my own characters and let them act like I want them to do. It is more... well interesting. (Hopefully I manage to let them stay in their character :s)  
Furthermore, if the original characters of the game don't have a "real" character... As far as I still know about it, they don't speak anything... (I didn't play it in a while :D)  
**

**Also: No map of any of the games are part of this. I can only think of one place, I might copy but we will have to see.  
It wouldn't be a unique and interesting story and it is supposed to become one damn epic story.  
**

**So basically: No map of any game, no characters of any game.  
**

**So what's left? Exactly! The Story of each game is left. This is the only thing that connects PP with FF.  
****The general ideas of each FF part is so good. I really wanted to write something about it. And so did/do I.****  
**

**The chapters are a bit long so be prepared for it. However, the story is supposed to be long and reach over 100.000 words. Definitely!  
Furthermore, it is possible that I update some parts of the last 3 to 5 chapters... I'm still writing it and of course, I**** get more and more ideas on what to add. So I might add some sentences to make the story better and prepare it for a sudden idea I get and want to add (You can't expect me to know every single piece of the story yet... The prologue is taking much longer than expected, as you might encounter soon because of this. Personally I like it more that way :) )****. I will add a note for you then.**  


**If you want, leave a review so I know, what you think about it. I'd really appreciate it.  
**

**Enough small-talk, time for the first part... Have fun :)  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

This story is a legend; a legend about what the world was before, what the world has been. This is unknown to most of the people. A few chosen ones discovered it. Translated from old texts in an ancient language, so old that even the big bang sounds like nothing, the chosen ones found out what happened. One could ask now: "Hey, why don't we know it?"  
The answer is easy: If one were to discover it, the shocking truth came out. All questions ever stated were to be answered. Every religion, every faith and humanity would be at the point of no return. Yes, this is too shocking to be even considered talking about. Therefore only a few chosen know it. Those are the highest priest of a certain sect. It is quite remarkable that they are able to establish an appropriate image in the world.

In the background though those are the ones who would merciless kill all the people that are saying the truth. Some take the risk telling it the people. They are fools, don't you agree? But it's always the fools who win in the end.

It may be futile to try telling the world, telling truth humanity might not be able to bear and still I have to try it or else I will regret my whole life, my whole existence. This is Cooper X and you will, you have to hear the story of this abandoned world.

"Wake up…"

[Growl]

"Wake up!"

[Mourn]

"I said: WAKE UP!"

[Thumb] [Crack] [Howl]

"MY BONES", Emil cried, "My bones…"

"Geez… Why do you always have to go to sleep so late?" Ameri wondered. Since she knew it would be useless lecturing him, she just mourned and looked at the boy in front of him.

He was a boy with a height of 1.80 meter. He has blond hair and blue eyes. Some people could describe Emil as handsome with his slender body and his pretty face.

His mother, Irelia Futoshi, passed away when he was born. She wasn't able to make it since she had a certain sickness. His father is a man unknown to everybody. Irelia never talked about how she got pregnant. People started to believe that there was something fishy. She never was one who you would give a child. She was pretty, but a selfish, disgusting and a cold person. Nobody ever wanted to be near her and Irelia didn't care about that. After she finished school, nobody heard of her again.  
Until she finally came back with her unborn child, she treated everyone as equal as a god. The only logical conclusion was people started to mistrust her. They wondered what happened. She was in need of a home but that wouldn't make her lose her pride. There must be more, far more that happened to give herself up. The village, Welforthh, was nice in its roots so they couldn't deny help. When she gave birth to Emil, she named him, gave him a kiss and died finally.

The Village Elder gave her an appropriate funeral for a human. Nobody shed tears although some of the people were sad after all. She was one of the residents and knew her as a little child. The Elder himself decided to take care of Emil, the newborn. He somehow seemed to be keen to be his parent-in-law. Thus the little boy grew up under the care of Arthur. Emil is the top-class guy, who is in term of intelligence far above of the same year old kids.

Futoshi doesn't accept anyone as his friend somehow. It somehow makes him cool and even cute.

I know him since I've been five. And even if he denies it, I would call myself his friend.

"Vacations were so goooood. Why does it have to end already?" I asked blonde on the way to school, "I don't want to go to school already! It's so annoying to see those teachers again with their lecturing and so on. I don't like it. We should stay at home and don't go to school. Aren't you in? You take part, right Emil?"

"Whatever"

"But after we might have to take supplementary class with Iron... No no no, absolutely no! Awwww, what shall we do? Is there no solution?" seemingly in trouble I got a headache.

"Just skip. We meet at the park. I have to go back home and get something" he turned around.  
"Okaaaay", I okayed soldier like and we parted.

Humming I walked to the park.

Heehee, all the students go to school. Aaaah, it feels so good to know, I don't need to go to school.

"Ameri?" one of the students suddenly addressed me. I turned around and noticed Sven.

"Sven? Hey", I greeted him cheerful, "What are you doing?"

"Obviously I go to school", he answered slowly, "Shouldn't I?"

"NO!", I yelled, "We have to go to the park. Today is no school!"

"Really?", he asked confused.  
"At least that's what I say", I told him in low voice, almost as soundless as silence itself.

"You shouldn't just take school for granted. Some can't afford to go to school and you want to skip it? I'm deeply depressed…"

"You want to join?"

"Do I look like an idiot? Of course I join!"

"Yahoo~", I screamed cheerful.

Walking against the stream of all those students we made our path to the park and finally rested there.

"Aaaah… Now we just have to wait for Emil. First we can go to a restaurant, second to a shopping mall, third to an amusement park, fourth to the sea, fifth home, sixth play some games, seventh discuss the newest stuff like who-likes-who…", I numbered all possible stuff.

We sat down at the "Lone Tree". As the name implies, it's a tree that stands alone on a little hill. The hill itself is surrounded by a circle of water in the ground. The sight itself is beautiful; to lie under the tree thought is even more beautiful.

"So what do you plan to do now?" a voice above me asked, "we don't really have something to do."  
"Oh come on, Emil, we have. It's called "relax"", Sven laughed, "Oh and don't ask Ameri unless you want to hear what we are able to do for a year."

"It's not that long…" I complained.

"Whatever", Emil who lay on the tree was in a sleepy position. So we began to relax and started to sleep sooner or later…

"Found them", a woman told over walkie-talkie, "How shall I proceed?"

"I will come", the person at the wireless set laughed, "They should perceive pain at their very own body."


	2. Easygoing, everyday life

**Easygoing, everyday life**

"I could do this every day", I thought as I lay on the branch. The only sound which could be heard was the rustling of the greenery and… some steps drawing closer.

"Guess this is it…" I jumped down the tree and ran away, back to class.

They were pretty fast though. I never saw the teachers to search for the students that early.

I slid the door to open it. "Ah, Emil-kun there you are… I wondered what happened", the teacher laughed. Usually I'm always in class but sometimes I just feel like ditching school. The funny thing is that the teacher hasn't even marked me once… So I decided to go without any form of response to my desk and sit down.

"Dat Emil… Doing whatever he wants and not a single fuck is given…" – "I heard the teachers even let him smoke on the ground!" – "That's not all! He even lectures them and they thank him! They even pay him!" – "I bet the teachers even give him the answers to every test!"

They really think I'm such an idiot? Their idiocy hurts… And also it's not like I need this lessons like you scum. And who said I smoke?!

"Frankly it is still unknown how the body knows which part of a coding strand needs to be cut out and which not. Well, maybe one of you will find. I have all hopes in you all", the teacher declared smiling. The only thing that makes my situation even worse is that he always looks directly in my direction when he says such things.

"There it goes again…" – "Why do we have to be in this class?" – "The teacher doesn't even have an interest in any of us except Emil." – "You know, we are all scum and only Futoshi will be God." – "Pst! Shut up he looks at us!"

I'm a God… As if I'd want to be something that troublesome. I always try to keep a low profile but well teachers only screw with you.

The bell finally rang.

"Ah… I totally forgot about the clock… Class dismiss!"

I could feel the glare of my classmates on myself. Deciding not to stay I went out of the class. In the cafeteria I bought bread and went outside.

"Still ten minutes until next class starts… Going outside won't hurt", I giggled in my mind.

Taking a stroll I went along the park of the school. It didn't wonder me that some students also were out here, it looks pretty nice.

It is only a little corridor which is protected by glass walls and a glass roof. In the area were some stone benches and plants.  
The plants are lined up in a few parallel lines so that they protect you from the burning sun to all possible times.

I settled on one of the stone benches and began to devour the new kind of bread. They called it "Super awesome genius Candy Mega Bread with awesome content of super candy". The name shows a bit off… It is far too sweet.

"Hey Emil, wanna have lil' chitchat over here?!" A group of three fellow students approached me. One of them wore a hat. The others wore the normal school uniform. For the males it is a white shirt with a blue tie was standard. The only difference was the jacket. Everybody was free to have in a color they like. I chose red. The ladies had to wear a blouse with a skirt.

Guess I can see where this turns out to lead…

"I am terribly sorry but I really shouldn't hang out with scum like you. Please don't take this personally. Society needs scum. May you be so kind to throw the wrapping of my bread away?" I asked them in a polite tone.

"Still the cocky one, huh? Guess you just won't learn it."

They started to approach me in a half circle. So as to say: Wherever I run, I'm fucked. The tree behind me wouldn't allow one to escape.

"Don't you dare touching me! I don't want to be infected by your stupidity." Standing up I tried to walk out.  
I tried to play the tough one. It is not guaranteed to work but they shouldn't attack if I am correct.

"Go at him!" the guy with the hat screamed. Fuck.

They formed a circle now. This means they are up to that.  
I ducked down. Landing in front of me was the guy from behind, jumping at the guy in front of me. Both got knocked out easily. My deduction was right as always. The one from behind jumps at me and the man in the front would punch in my face. If this fails the third guy should come in.

I rolled to the left. It would only be logical since the leader stood at the right-hand side.

"Too easy… It was quite clear that you'd be so stupid and try this. How your idiocy hurts my head. Would you mind to vanish?" I didn't want to delay this any longer. It would be useless since he would lose anyway. Now that it is a match one on one I doubt he has a chance now. Why else would they approach me as a party of three people?

"Don't think so", he said smiling, "you should learn how to behave… once and for all!"

"You rea-" A sudden pain reached my stomach. Direct hit! I fell right at the ground.

"Don't be off guard!" He smirked.

A thin stain of blood was coming out of my mouth. "Seems like you don't like negotiations…" I smiled, "I have to repay you now."

Wiping the blood of, forgetting all reasons, without giving it a second thought I rushed at him. The pain to have got hit was enough for me to make him suffer. He has to learn his place! Scum stays scum, no matter what!

In rage I first aimed for his head. Using both hands he had to defend himself.  
Good! Both Hands!

Taking the chance kicked him in his belly.

[Thump]

What?! Defended? So-

I couldn't even finish my own thought. Of course he would take my confusion and assault me. The only thing left was to defend his punches and eventually find an opening. His reactions though were at first class. Either way I strike fast or I will fail!

"Take this! Take that! Fall!"

Seems like you don't want to be his enemy…

The intense speed of his hits was incredible. Observing closely I noticed something

That's it! He has a pattern after all… Guess he isn't aware of it himself.

I waited for the first kick. This would be the best moment to strike. If he is not that fast, I should be able to handle it. Recovering from a kick takes a second longer that it does from punching. I need, I have to aim for a fatal blow.

Left Left Right Left – Keep going…  
Right Right Right – Now!  
He made his kick and aimed for my legs. I jumped, landed and screamed: "Learn your place!"  
I kicked right in front of his face. Losing his balance he fell backwards and landed on the ground.

"Don't think you can fuck with me!"

With wounds covering my face and arms I looked down on hi- wait what? You can't be…

His hat fell off and you were able to see his long blonde hair, which was stuffed inside of the head. I was too concentrated to notice it but know that _he_ lies in front of me… I noticed it.

"You can't be serious, can you?" I asked annoyed.

Feeling the need to defend herself she stood up as fast as possible and looked at me. "What? I'm not allowed to beat you up?" – Yep, she hid the fact that he was a girl…

"That's not it."  
"What is it then?"  
"Your idiocy. I had no idea you'd sunk so low…" [Sigh]

Annoyed she looked my way. "You don't want to learn it?!" She started to attack again, "fuck off!"

In a blink of an eye the girl stood in front of me and directed her punch to my face. Not able to defend myself in time, my reflexes started to work and closed my eyes. That was it for me. That definitely means the death of Emil Futoshi. [Crack]

I shouldn't have enraged her… The last provoke was my biggest mistakes. I was too sure to win. I was off guard and therefore full of openings… I had a nice life at least… It was fun. But nevertheless… Why do my last thoughts last so long?!  
Feeling that I still stand I looked in front of me.

A hand from behind stopped her attack. "Class 3-1's Aru=Kata1 Champion Alice Hatsuno. Would you mind to stop fighting here?" The owner of implied hand asked with his deep voice.

Like a scared cat she answered with a simple "Y-y-y-yes!"

[Sigh]

If the person came one second later my face wouldn't exist anymore.

"Don't worry. You are also in big trouble Class 3-1's Genius Emil Futoshi", the one behind me let my sorrows disappear at once. Praying to god that my deduction was false for the first time in my life I turned around and saw the gentlest smile on earth.

The very moment I noticed the man was Iron, I smiled, thankful for having had such a nice life until now. Mr. Iron, the man sent from hell to make all of our life worthless.

Seeing his smile means nothing but the death of you.

1Aru=Kata is a certain form of weapon fighting. Here is an explanation given by Baka-Tsuki:  
"Italian word for weapon is Arma. Arma written in katakana is Aruma. Japanese word for form is Kata. Therefore, Aru=Kata."

* * *

**It's done... A new chapter is out now. I hope it is not too hard to understand since it might be confusing from time to time.  
****All together we got two new characters.  
Alice Hatsuno: She dislikes Emil strongly as you may have noticed. It will be a hard thing for Emil to deal with her... Let's hope for his best for now.  
Also I introduced Iron. He is such a cheerful person... You don't want to have him as your teacher and this is not only because of his "iron" body. You will see a bit of his 'awesomeness' in the next chapter.  
Aaaah... I already dropped a hint about the next chapter... Well, you will see what I mean. Until next time, bye!****  
**


	3. Let the hellish supp class begin!

**Let the hellish supplementary class begin!**

"Once upon a time there was a man, feared by all and worshiped by some. He even had a bunch of girls falling for him. That person ought to be the strongest since centuries.

It is said, that he was able to defeat thousands of soldiers with his bare hands in war. Well… This might be considered exorbitant. Nevertheless he was an extremely skilled soldier.

Nowadays peace reigns the world and he quitted the army. He always wanted to do one thing – teaching! And you are the happy students to have my super supplementary class", Iron declared happily.

"From now on you all will take my special lessons. The school director, Mira, wants you to learn the importance of taking classes serious. Well since you are all in the same year this makes things easier."

I, Sven, Ameri, Alice and Kiriha, a classmate of us, are sitting in the room. The other two fellow students, who tried to get rid of me managed to escape the battle scene while I took care of that girl.  
I and Alice are here because of our little dispute.  
Sven and Ameri obviously are here because they skipped class. Well, it was to be expected for Iron to show up at some point and shortly before he approached us or rather them, I ran away.

Kiriha is here because she is the number one person to skip classes. Either she comes at some later point to class or skips school entirely. Furthermore she doesn't pay attention to the teacher and always looks out of the window.  
The next problem is her grades. She barely manages to reach the points needed to proceed except for math. She always has the highest score in this subject.  
And also nobody who tries to approach her comes far; the person gets rejected in less than ten seconds.  
Why they try to come in contact with her is pretty obvious. She is of utmost beauty. Her black hair supports her 1.80 meter tall, slender body. The purple color of her eyes makes her look even more mysterious. Her C-Cup makes her even more beautiful. That is what most boys see in her. As for me, I don't really care about her look. She is just a troublemaker. The only interest I could produce would be her personality. Nobody really knows what she thinks and why she does things the way she does but personally I couldn't even care less. I have other things to take care of.

"Emil?", the teacher shouted enthusiastically at me. Driven away by my thoughts I only noticed it now, the fact that he stands in front of me. I give him a short glare.  
"Done staring at Kiriha?", Iron coldly smiled. All the others suddenly glared at me even more than they did before, everyone except the person in question. Looking bored at him, he sighs: "You are no fun…"  
Since I just thought about her, I may have looked at her all the while. Nevertheless it doesn't interest her anyway. Neither do I.

"But since you didn't pay any attention to my beautiful body, I have to pu-nish you", he declared while looking extremely shy.  
This could turn out a bit worse than expected…

"Essay? Disquisition? Lyrics to an instrumental song?", I asked uninterested.  
"Mmmh… That would be too usual… I have something far better."

Uninterested I looked at him. "I think some exercise might help you. 100 or 200 rounds around the school? Or do you prefer to have 2 rounds around our village?", he asked with his normal smiling face.  
Sighing I stood up and began to walk out.  
This village is small enough. If I walk around two times I should be faster. Dangerous animals are rarely nearby so it should be okay.

I started in the west of the town, to be precise: I started where the path to the park begins. The first round was easy. You only need to jog a bit without speeding too much. The second round was a bit harder. Your stamina is weakened even though our village is small.  
I fought a bit with myself but in the end the second round ended quickly.  
"Time to get bac-"

All of a sudden I heard an explosion coming from the park.

Did the Lone Tree fall?

With this question in my mind I ran up the hill to the tree. Confused I looked at it.  
It's still there?  
I went on the island and approached the tree.  
Then what was the explosion? Not one of the trees in this forest besides this one could cause such an eruption…

What was more confusing was the sudden uneasiness that filled me. I felt like something is going to happen and definitely not something good.

Unfortunately, I shouldn't be wrong. Loud stomps echoed through the whole park.  
"What…"  
I didn't want to trust my eyes. It couldn't be real, could it?  
"the…"  
Please don't let it be real! There exists no giant! This thing is far too big!  
"heck?"  
While I was stunned, the shadow drew closer and already did his last and loud step.  
With a growl the being greeted me.

Standing before me was a bear. That itself was not the problem. By far I would be able to safe myself from a normal bear. But this one was tall. Not tall like normal tall. It was really tall! 15 to 17 meter at least!

Shocked I looked at it. And it looked back at me, angry.  
Is this how I die…?

It growled again but the bear didn't move. It continued looking at me.  
I couldn't look away. Even if I tried to, my body doesn't accept my commands anymore. I scream to my brain that it should move, it should run as far as possible.  
No reaction.

We both mustered each other.  
It was a brownish black bear. Its fangs were huge and sharp. They could easily cut through cement, maybe even a diamond. Its circumference was 10 meter for sure.  
The eyes of that monster were black as the night. You couldn't really tell his focus but you can feel it. When it looks at you it feels like a spear pierces your mind, your soul. Maybe that was the reason, why I was unable to do anything.

After about a minute – another explosion.  
No… no, no, no no no! Not another one!  
After the last explosion this murderous thing appeared out of nowhere. This could lead to another bear showing up.

And it sounded like another will come. This one though was making louder noises. Now I couldn't even hope for help.  
If Welforthh heard the sound they would hide. If they heard the other sound, they wouldn't even come out for the rest of the day. No one will come… I will die… The chances to escape from one is low but two? No, it will be almost near zero…

Yet another "roar" escaped the bear.

"Shit…"

A female voice came from the bear. "Already here… just when I finally found it…"  
I looked confused at it.  
"Boy! Run if you don't want to die, will you? Red Thunder won't do you any good. It's pure evil."  
I wanted to run. I really wanted but I couldn't. My body wouldn't listen to me anymore.  
"Hey! Listen if you don't run you will die! Right here, right no- Fuck it is here! Handle it, Beora!"  
"Roar! Roar!"  
"Good boy."

Suddenly someone jumped down from the bear and ran towards me.  
She had blue hair and was rather big for a woman and wore a white armor like object.  
On her back something like a sword looked out from behind.  
A hunter? But if she is why does she ride that bear? Such a thing isn't existing in our world…

[CLASH!]

In a blink of an eye she pulled out her sword and blocked something. Sparks could be seen.  
I somehow managed to look around. Maybe it was because the bear didn't looked at me anymore. No attacker was in sight.

"Ha! Right going for me, huh?", the blue haired girl screamed, "as expected of the red thunder. But this time this will be my win! You won't take it with you! I won't let you get it anymore! Not now, that I got the real thing!"

What is she talking about? What is "it"?

[CLASH!]

Another one. This time I was able to make something out. A very fast reddish flash was seen…  
Red Thunder? Is that the person she was talking about?

[CLASH!]

"Beora! Do something!", she yelled at the bear.

"Too late", another voice screamed- and the bear fell to the ground and lost its head. The sea around the tree became red.

[CLASH!]

I couldn't do a thing in this situation. Not a single thing. I could only watch. Two people fought to death and I could only watch.

I happened to become able to see the attacker when she strikes but the second I saw her, she already was away. How can one be so fast?

The attacker was female too. She had red hair wore a simple, black jersey-hose and some bandages around her breasts to cover it.  
I guess it's for the speed. With armor it would be more difficult to move around fast.

"Are you afraid of a real battle?! Can you only strike and run or what?! Do you not have any pride left?!", the blue haired girl provoked the other.  
The wind ran through the woods.

[CLASH!]

Suddenly she attacked with unbelievable speed. She didn't run though… So you can provoke her? Mmmh… If blue-head ends up dead, maybe I can use this…

I tried to move once again. The spear in my mind is away.  
So it really was the bear… Fear can be your worst enemy after all.  
But somehow my feet are tied to the ground. I can't move them at all. So no running away…

Watching the two fighting you could see that the red-head was at advantage. Her speed and technique were better than blue-head's. But… they fought on the sea. Even if blue-head only defends herself, the speed will be red-heads death. When she slips, blue-head can finish it.

Suddenly the attacks stopped. Both stood before each other.

"Tired, huh?", blue-head laughed.  
"Not even a bit. It doesn't make sense fighting you anymore. As you might have noticed, you have too many openings", red-head yawns, "I could have ended it three times already."  
1 to 0 for red-head!  
"Ha! As if... Why didn't you finish it then, Red Thunder!?"  
"Sigh… I hoped you would surrender. It isn't fun to crush you as soon as we fight, Meteora."

So this means they fought pointlessly? I was already at the mercy of red-head?  
I looked again to Meteora, the blue-haired girl. She returned the look.  
I felt something all of a sudden. New power flashed through me and- YES! I could move my feet again!  
"I will never give up! You know I won't! I have my pride! But you…? Don't you feel ashamed? Don't you feel that this is wrong? What you do is wrong; your evil doings won't be tolerated!"

Does she want to buy time for me? Did she somehow send me power?  
Still wondering I tried to slowly back away. I took a step back.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO MOVE, BOY!", the voice of Red Thunder echoed through the whole park.  
Frightened I looked to them. It was such a small step…  
"You won't get him out of here anymore", red-head smirked.  
"Fuck", blue-head said, "So you know it, huh? Then it has no sense anymore… I'm sorry, boy."  
She doesn't want to commit suicide, does she? No… she can't leave me with that monster… You can't be so cruel, can you?

Just as I thought this…  
[BANG!]  
A bullet pierced my right arm.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !", I screamed my head off.  
[BANG!]  
Other bullets pierced me, first my left arm, then both of my feet. I fell to the ground.

And just as the last bullet came flying right at my head.  
I'm dead… I- I didn't… What did I live for? I didn't achieve anything… I haven't even found my father… I couldn't do anything… I'm… I'm done for.  
A tear ran down my face. I regretted it. I regretted going with Ameri. If I didn't listen to her and just went to school, then I wouldn't have gotten in a fight. I wouldn't have any supplementary class… I would live…  
I looked up and saw only red... and blood.

"That was your biggest mistake ever!", Meteora's distant voice screamed.  
The last sound I heard were another salve of bullets. My mind went blank.

* * *

**Well, it took a while until I uploaded a new chapter... I finished this one like 2 Months ago... But hey, it's here now :D**  
**Don't expect new chapters too soon. I'm pretty busy with school and work, so I will only write a bit of it on weekends (mostly).**

**Finally we get a bit of action, but we are still in the prologue (if you haven't noticed this yet ;) ). Also, this chapter finally has something to do with Final Fantasy. A monster arrived... Which could actually be in every other non-final-fantasy-related story... Well, you will need to wait a while for the Final Fantasy Setting to really start. I didn't start with such a prologue for nothing. Just stay on hold for the next chapters :)**


	4. The Beginning of the End I

**The Beginning of the End I**

So soft...

I felt relieved of all of my pain. Every shot I received was away. I didn't feel anything from them anymore. I only felt good. And the thing I laid on was soft! It was unbelievable soft. And I'm so tired… I want to sleep further… I turned to my right and felt something even softer. It was even huggable!

"So soft", I mumbled, "Death is great…"  
As I continued to hug it, I felt movements from the soft thingy. It was identical to my breathing rhythm therefore it made me feel at ease. And then- I got patted on my head. And it felt good, too!

Wait- I am getting patted? Something's off…

I opened my eyes quickly and noticed what was wrong. The soft thingy I laid on weren't clouds as I assumed… it were thighs. And in front of me was a belly, not a hugging-cloud. I turned ninety degrees to my left and looked up. My vision got blocked by her breasts but the bandages that covered them were enough to get me back to reality. I tried to jump away, to run away or whatever but when I tried, my whole body shook in pain.

"Pssst" she answered to my shocked expression "the pain of the bullets is still inside of you. If you move too much you might get an internal bleeding. Just relax for now, don't worry."  
I was able to look in her face and noticed her smile. Her voice had some comfort in it. She sounded like a caring mother. "You should sleep some more."  
Unable to refuse her, I closed my eyes once again and fell in a deep slumber.

_"You failed again… Do you have any excuse?" a deep, male voice asked.  
"No… I have no excuse whatsoever. I will accept every punishment" Meteora answered.  
"You knew your mission was of utmost importance. You know we need it! It wasn't for fun to tell you to FIND it. Yet you wanted to retrieve it! Tell me… Why was it that you tried to retrieve it?" he asked in a caring voice. "Was it for credit?!" now he sounded angry and slapped her. She fell to the ground. "Was it for acceptance?!" yet another slap. "Was it for status?!" and he slapped her again. This time she started to bleed. "Red Thunder is too strong for you and even knowing that she followed you, you risked your mission and failed! This is inexcusable! I will think of a fitting punishment when I'm back!"  
Angered the man left the room and the girl started whining._

It was about evening when I slept in again. Now it was night, around midnight or such.  
"Where shall we start?" she was asking me, while handing me a bowl of mushroom soup.  
Is she really the person that killed the bear and Meteora?  
"I'm sure you are pretty confused right now so take your time and eat."  
I didn't respond to her at all. I simply ate my soup. I don't assume she has poisoned it… With her power she could kill me about 100 times right away… But why am I alive? She must have a reason… Can I ask her bluntly?

In case she decides to kill me, I looked around. We were in the forest. I have no idea where I am. Only trees surround us and there is no sign of a civilization.  
Guess I shouldn't upset her…

I finished eating my bowl just as she did. "Do you want another one? There is enough left for both of us" she asked with a caring attitude.  
"It's okay…" I answered silently.

"Well then", she extinguished the fire. "Ask me all you want. I'm the only person you are allowed to trust" she said blinking "I'm Erina, nice to meet you, Emil."  
"…How do you know my name?" I asked with a serious expression.  
"Well you said some things in your sleep."  
"I don't talk in my sleep. That is a thing I know for sure."  
"Now you did" smiling as before, she answered. It made me feel bad for mistrusting her…  
"Where do you know it from?" I insisted.  
"You talked in your sleep."  
"Sigh… Why am I alive?"  
"The gods were on your side today" she blinked.  
"Why did the gods also known as you save me?"  
"To have a little talk with you, why else?"  
"…So I was saved to have a chat where I don't even get one answer? What do you hope to get from this?"  
"I don't know… I hoped quite a while and depending on your questions it will be decided."  
"What will be decided?"  
"If you are allowed to live and how you are allowed to live" she declared smiling all of a sudden.  
"And the judge is you?" I asked timidly.

No answer… I see…  
"Where did the bear come from, why did it come and what happened to the Meteora-Girl?"  
"My, my… you have a lot of questions. Maybe you should ask something that has something to do with you."  
Does she want to threaten me…? If I ask further it could mean my death… If I stop asking she could decide that I'm too timid to live… what to do?  
"Well do you have another question?", she asked smiling.  
Damn… I have to decide quickly!  
"I guess your silence means no… Then-"  
"No, no, don't worry. I have enough questions for you. First you say, that I can ask anything. On the one hand I accept that you don't answer some. On the other hand I don't accept that you threaten me to not ask further. And finally it HAS something to do with me! I was caught up in your fight with them. I saw you killing the bear and that Meteora-Girl decided to kill me. So of course I want to know what was happening. I want to know if I get targeted again!"  
"I will take this as two things: "Why do you threaten me?" and "Will I get targeted again?"  
To question number one: I don't threaten you. I simply tell you to stop asking unnecessary things. Some things are not for your ears yet and it might be sensible information. I will tell you everything when the time comes.  
To question number two: … I'm sorry but you will be targeted again for sure. You can't defend yourself, which means you might fall into the hand of our enemies."  
"_Our_ enemies?"  
"Yes. Meteora, the blue-haired girl, might have been nice to you but she isn't up to any good. She is one of the people targeting you. She doesn't mean any harm for now at least."  
"Why do they target me? I didn't do anything… I did nothing to harm anyone…"  
"This is one of the questions I definitely cannot answer. Also I don't know why exactly they target you… It's only a rough idea I have."

For the rest of the night I asked some other questions. She told me that she won't kill me… yet. She also said that she'd like to train my fighting skills. I also figured… that I will have to leave Welforthh… She will give me a last day. Any unfinished business shall be finished until dusk. It's already dawn, the sun is setting.  
With her help I found the way into the village.  
My last day, huh?

The first thing I did was running to my house. If someone sees my shirt, it will be problematic. The shots of the gun are still visible on them but my flesh was unharmed… What did she do?

Luckily, it was early enough. Not many people were awake yet. I slipped into my house and ran into my bedroom, where I changed clothes. The damaged ones were stuffed into the closet.

I can take care of them later… That old village head geezer won't notice them anyway.  
Having three hours left until school starts, I laid down in my bed for a second. I slept about half a day.  
Did you actually know that when one sleeps too much, he feels pretty sleepy? Well… That's what I feel right now. I closed my eyes for a second.

_"My lord, what is it that you seek of me?"  
"One simple thing: Find him and drag him to me!"  
"So Meteora failed once again… Why do you still keep her in your care, my lord? She is of no aid. I think the wisest decision would be to forsaken her."  
"Do you question my authority!?"  
"No, no, not at all, my lord. I'm just a stupid guy, hi-hi. I'm in no position to question you in any way, my lord."  
"Good. Now go and hurry! Red Thunder is with him… She will try to flee fast. Take Beluagon with you. She will help you to convince that boy to follow you."  
"As you wish, my Lord."_

Opening my eyes, I noticed the old geezer in front of me. "What is it…?" I asked half asleep. "You have to go to school, don't you?" he laughed, "when I was at your age, I would already be in school and impress the ladies."  
Yeah… As if this lump of bones would be able to. He doesn't even have a daughter. I'm only in here because the wish of a child was strong with this one.  
"I still have time…" I answered yawing. "Mmmh… I wonder why Ameri is here", he answered calmly and left the room. I glance to my alarm clock. Sighing I notice he was right… I slept two and half an hour. At first I had to drag myself into the shower but waking up thanks to it, I hurried into some clothes and walked to school with Ameri.

"Hey, hey… Tell me, why did you wake up so late this time?" she began to question me. "Well… You know… stars, right? And when… stars umm… when they… build a constellation, exactly a constellation! Eeer… then they can influence your habits, yes exactly your habits like sleep! And that, exactly because of this, I was unable to sleep!" I tried to somehow avoid the situation.  
"Eeeeeeeeh?! Seriously?" she asked surprised.  
… It's amazing how stupid she can be …

"Bobo-bo Futonshi?" – "Here!"  
"Emil Futoshi" – "Here…" I answered still tired. The teacher took note of my attendance. "Not feeling too well today, are we, Emil?" the teacher asked me. I simply answered him nodding. "Today I read in the newspaper that the stars this night may influence some people. Maybe it's because of this that you don't sleep well" he explained to me. Ameri only gave me a big grin.  
…I do am surrounded by idiots…

Lazily I sat in my seat. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened anyway. What was the bear? Where did it come from? Maybe I should do a little research on the internet after this…

After the first lesson, the 10 minute party-break started and Ameri came to my desk.

"Hey, hey, hey, Emil! What do you know about the earthquake yesterday?" she asked grinning. "How shall I know…" I answered tired. "Weeell… You went out when it happened… I figured you know something. It seems like the earthquake was a bit off… Not one of the geologists expected it. Maybe you saw something like a meteor!"  
I looked at her and shook my head. "Mmmmh… Okay", understanding that I don't want to talk about it or anything, she left my desk and sat down at her own.

So they all thought it'd be a simple earthquake… Well, who would believe that a monster bear would cause this…?

The rest of the school was like usual. A few casual questions were asked by the teachers and I had to answer them. Then I could finally go home… If there weren't these stupid supplementary classes. Guess I just cut them. It might cause some problems, but I'm ready to take the risk. It wouldn't do any good to stay until 7 o'clock in school… He won't let us go earlier…

That being said, I hurried home. I booted my computer and opened up " ", where no one gets busted. Searching for "Welforthh Earthquake", I immediately found a few sites. The usual "Government tries to hide alien landing!"-Site, a few "Armageddon started in Welforthh"-crap was also part of it. Seems like they also think something is off with a sudden earthquake…

In the end, I found nothing of interest. A few wrote they saw a big shadowy being in the park. Of course, they were ignored. Switching off the computer, I laid down in my bed.  
Now the only problem is how to get away from Erina. I'm pretty sure, she knows where I live. So it would cause quite a big problem if I stayed. So the only way is to stay somewhere overnight. I went out of my room. Just as I passed the door, however, I got an eerie feeling. It felt bad, it felt definitely bad. A part of me told that to me, it told me to stay. The other one told me, to run, to run away and that this feeling is just insecurity about what will happen. And I listened to it. I exited my house, picked up my cellphone and called a certain someone.

* * *

**This chapter looks so... as if nothing is written in it. Seems like I have to write more for the next chapter (Don't worry, I'm already over it and I do not know where to actually end the chapter xD)**

**How do you like Red Thunder? ... I should call her Erina now. She seems to be good-willed to Emil but who are those enemies she spoke of? How far can he really trust her? Emil doesn't trust her a bit at least. She saved his life but maybe she also is after his life...Emil tries to flee now. Any idea to whom he will flee to? :P  
**


End file.
